Inalcanzable
by nyanko1827
Summary: No había ni podido luchar por el afecto de Sawada, había sido desbancado, derrotado, sin siquiera haber participado, sin haber podido demostrarle que no sólo podía hacerle la vida imposible sino que también podía hacerle sentir como si fuera especial y no un perdedor.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Summary:** No había ni podido luchar por el afecto de Sawada, había sido desbancado, derrotado, sin siquiera haber participado, sin haber podido demostrarle que no sólo podía hacerle la vida imposible sino que también podía hacerle sentir como si fuera especial y no un perdedor.

**Pareja: **Unilateral!M27 y mención 692796.

**Advertencias:** ¡Amo a todos y cada uno de la Décima Generación! Pero he de meterme en la mente de Kensuke si quiero hacer este One-Shot por eso hay tantas frases despectivas hacia ellos.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

«Pensamientos de Kensuke»

* * *

**Inalcanzable. **

…_de cintura para abajo le pertenece a él y a Dokuro…_

* * *

Había empezado a observarle el día después de haber sido ganado—de una forma humillante—por él. Al principio sus amigos, y él mismo, pensaban que era por la rabia de que alguien tan inútil como él le hubiera ganado en su territorio y por la venganza que quería, pero después algo se torció.

Cada día que pasaba observándole él le sacaba alguna que otra sonrisa disimulada por las tonterías que hacía junto al delincuente y el jugador de beisbol, del como huía del hermano mayor de Sasagawa-chan cuando éste intentaba reclutarle para el equipo de boxeo, del como intentaba—y fracasaba—esconderse del prefecto para no ser mordido hasta la muerte cuando llegaba tarde.

Sin duda, observarle hacer el inútil había pasado a ser su pasatiempo favorito. Tanto es así que sus compañeros del club de Kendo y amigos habían empezado a molestarle conforme estaba "enamorado" de Dame-Tsuna, y lo peor de todo es que no supo como negarlo, y sólo aumento las burlas y risas de sus llamados amigos y compañeros de club.

Dichas burlas sólo subieron de tono cuando, sin saber el cómo ni el por qué, se puso celoso de que ese Bueno Para Nada se juntase y pasase tiempo con la nueva niña que había entrado en Nami-chuu—sin malentender, la niña era linda y el parche en el ojo sólo aumentaba ese halo de misterio que parecía rodearla. Si hubiera sido Sasagawa-chan o Kurokawa-san no hubiera hecho ni el menor caso, les hubiera ignorado, posiblemente de acostumbrarse a verles juntos pero…

…esa niña había aparecido de repente y ya estaba acaparándole, y lo peor de todo es que ni el delincuente—quien siempre estaba pegado a él como una lapa—ni Yamamoto se interponían, al contrario, les dejaban a solas para que hicieran ves-a-saber-qué. Y eso estaba enfureciéndolo de tal forma que lo único que deseaba era encerrar a Dame-Tsuna en algún lugar y no dejarle salir nunca, que él fuera todo lo que viese día y noche hasta que no supiera depender de nadie más que él.

—|—

Hayato Gokudera y Takeshi Yamamoto ya volvían a ir solos por los pasillos, cosa extraña porque eran las sombras de Sawada pero desde hace un tiempo se les veía más solos que acompañados del castaño y eso era algo que enfurecía a Kensuke Mochida porque él sabía perfectamente donde estaba, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, es más, ¿qué derecho tenía en reclamarles? Lo único que lograría era que se esparciera en lo que había intentado evitar pensar: sentía algo por el inútil de Nami-chuu.

Y eso era algo a lo que ni se atrevía a darle vueltas, le daban escalofríos cada vez que pensaba en eso. Él, Kensuke Mochida, "enamorado" de un chico y no de cualquiera, sino del Bueno Para Nada de Tsuna, alguien que no llegaba ni al aprobado justo en un examen y mucho menos sabía saltar al potro o golpear correctamente el balón. Era degradante, había pasado del ídolo Kyoko Sasagawa al inútil de Tsunayoshi Sawada, ¿cómo podía entenderse eso?

¡No podía entenderse! ¡Y lo que menos entendía era cómo esa niña tímida había logrado confesarse a Dame-Tsuna sin que nadie en la escuela lo supiese! ¡Eso era lo peor! Un chisme tan jugoso como lo era que la nueva estudiante y el perdedor de la escuela estuvieran en una relación no era algo que las demás chicas de la escuela dejasen pasar tan a la ligera, era algo que toda la escuela debería saber por ahora pero no había ni un alma—a excepción de las dos sombras de Sawada—que supiera de ello.

¡Era inaceptable! ¡Era…!

No había ni podido luchar por el afecto de Sawada, había sido desbancado, derrotado, sin siquiera haber participado, sin haber podido demostrarle que no sólo podía hacerle la vida imposible sino que también podía hacerle sentir como si fuera especial y no un perdedor.

Pero que no hubiera podido luchar antes no quería decir que no pudiese hacerlo ahora, ¿no se dice que en el amor y la guerra todo vale? Pues si tenía que separarles para que él pudiera estar con Sawada lo haría, si tenía que convertirse en el malo de la película lo haría, si…

—¿Lo has oído, Narita-kun?

Mochida detuvo su andar, pegándose a la pared para poder escuchar la conversación sin que supieran que estaba ahí.

—Depende, últimamente se oyen bastantes cosas por la escuela.

Eso no podía negarlo, las chicas estaban más hiperactivas en su ociosa charla.

—Yo me refiero a lo de Dame-Tsuna y la nueva.

«Así que ellos saben de eso», pensó Kensuke.

—Oh, eso, sí. Lo sabe toda la escuela, no es nada nuevo, Saki-chan.

«¿Toda la escuela? Pues eso si que es primicia, no sabía que el rumor si que se había esparcido».

—Ya lo sé, pero lo que he oído de Gokudera-san es mucho más jugoso que ése mero chisme —sonrió la chica.

«¿Mejor qué eso? Lo dudo».

—¿Qué más has oído? —preguntó curioso.

—Que Dame-Tsuna, a parte de tener una relación con Dokuro-chan, también está con uno de Kokuyo. De esa escuela de delincuentes, ¿no es increíble? —la chica puso su mano sobre la boca mientras reía—. Dame-Tsuna no sólo juega a dos bandos, sino que tiene el trío perfecto. Una niña tímida y buena junto a un delincuente que lo mires por donde lo mires es el dominante de la relación.

«¿Qué Dame-Tsuna, QUÉ? Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto».

—Tienes que estar bromeando —ante la negativa de Saki exclamó—: ¡Dios, ¿y esto cuantos los saben?!

—Pues hasta el momento… —Saki empezó a contar con los dedos—… alrededor de unas 9 personas seguras más las que hayan oído despotricar a Gokudera-san.

«¿Sólo nueve con ése bocazas mal hablado? Extraño que no lo sepa toda Nami-chuu».

—¿Nueve?

—Sí, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-san, Hibari-san, Sasagawa-sempai, Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, el bebé que se puede ver alrededor de Dame-Tsuna y nosotros dos. Era un buen secreto, pero al parecer el chico hizo algo que enojó a Gokudera-san….

—¿Y qué no le enoja? —pregunto Narita retóricamente.

«Exacto, ¿qué no enoja a esa bomba de relojería? Si se pasa el día con el ceño fruncido».

Ignorándole, Saki continuó—: Y empezó a despotricar por la escuela que y cito textualmente: "¿Cómo se atreve ése bastardo cabeza de piña? ¡No sólo le ha faltado el respeto a Juudaime sino que encima se atreve a proclamar a los cuatro vientos que, Décimo, de cintura para abajo le pertenece a él y a Dokuro!". ¿Verdad que es romántico? —dijo con aire soñador.

«¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así de Sawada? ¡De cintura para abajo debería pertenecerme a mí y no a ellos!».

—¿Romántico? ¿Dónde está el romanticismo en eso?

—Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Es muy bonito que alguien pueda decirle eso a Dame-Tsuna. Tiene suerte de que alguien quiera decir eso de él.

—Bueno visto de esa forma… no ni así veo donde está lo romántico.

«Por supuesto que no es romántico. Eso se debe pensar no decir».

Mientras observaba como esos dos se alejaban sólo había una frase que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez: He perdido a Sawada. Ya no podía hacer nada, el Bueno Para Nada tenía ambos lados de la moneda para él mismo, ¿cómo iba a ganar eso si ya había probado el lado que pensaba que seguía intacto?

Como había sabido desde un principio y sin haber querido reconocerlo, Sawada era inalcanzable para él.

* * *

**N/A: **Para empezar diré que este no tenía pensado subirlo hoy, sino cuando tuviera el 35 de _Encuentro con la Décima Generación_ ya corregido pero gracias a alguien que me lee y soy amiga en facebook me ha avisado que en Mundo Yaoi un forumfree hay fics míos y quería saber si yo estaba ahí registrada. Para empezar diré esto YO NO ESTOY REGISTRADA EN ESE FORO y por curiosidad quería confirmar lo dicho y he de decir que estoy INDIGNADÍSIMA una autora que se hace llamar Hikkari-chan ha subido mí fic de ¿Happy Birthday? y lo ha hecho pasar por suyo, no contenta con eso ha declarado que ella también lo ha colgado en Amor Yaoi ya que algunas que lo han leído le han comentado que se alegraban verlo ahí colgado también ya que lo habían leído en Amor Yaoi.

Como comprenderéis estoy CABREADÍSIMA y por eso he puesto el apodo de quien se ha atrevido a plagiarme. También voy a dejar algo claro, si me registro en lugares donde se puedan subir fics SIEMPRE será con el apodo nyanko1827 cualquier otro apodo con uno de mis fics es PLAGIO y por eso estaría muy agradecida que si vierais mis historias con distintos nombres de autor me lo comunicarais, también me gustaría decir que YO SÓLO TRADUZCO DEL INGLÉS AL ESPAÑOL PORQUE NO SÉ JAPONES, creo que ese comentario que ha hecho Hikkari-chan que estaba terminando traducciones del Japonés al Español tendría que haber sido un gran indicio que NO ERA YO.

Para terminar, espero que no vuelva a suceder y no me plagien porque entonces si que daré por terminadas mis cuentas y por abanados mis fics.


End file.
